Elegy For the Fallen
by Elhini Prime
Summary: One-shot Sequel to Requiem for a Renegade. After Beck derezzed and the Uprising came to a close, Zed and Mara decide to pay their respects to their fallen friend at the place where he died. They aren't expecting to meet someone who also wants to pay his respects to the fallen Renegade. Set Post Legacy.


**So after thinking it over, I decided I was going to add this to be a sequel for ****_Requiem For a Renegade_****. This is kinda elaborating on what happened after Beck derezzed and through/after the events of ****_Legacy_****.**

Elegy For the Fallen

_Several Cycles After the Death of the Renegade_

"I can't believe he's gone," Zed sighed as he and Mara went towards the alley where the Renegade had been derezzed.

No…_Beck_ had been derezzed.

CLU had wasted no time in telling the people of Argon that their savior had been derezzed. And then he showed them who he really was.

The shock had been…huge was an understatement.

But the shock was undermined by grief. First Bodhi, then Able, and then Beck. All three of them died because of the Occupation.

What Tron and Beck both called the Uprising went into overdrive after that. Zed had led them, sabotaging Tesler and CLU's armories, driving them out of Argon until CLU pushed back by releasing the Program called Rinzler back onto the streets.

Rinzler had been released in Argon once before…

To hunt the Renegade.

Zed had barely escaped with his life when Rinzler came for him. Mara and a small army had been nearby, luckily, and they escaped…but at a terrible price.

Over forty Programs had died, leaving Zed, Bartik and Mara the only survivors, and Zed and Bartik had been wounded badly. Bartik had a permanent vision impairment where one of Rinzler's Disks had carved a horrible scar across his face, Zed lost his left arm and had multiple scars across his body, which Mara and many other medics couldn't heal.

"They didn't even give us his Disk," Mara murmured, "We should have had that much at least,"

"They've probably put it in CLU's personal showcase," Zed reasoned, "Beck was the only thing standing in his way here in Argon…and now he's…gone…"

"I wish he wasn't," Mara stuttered, her breath catching as grief overwhelmed her, "He…how many of our friends had to _die_!?"

"It's over," Zed reassured her, stopping and putting his hands on her shoulders, "You saw the explosion…most of the Grid did. CLU is dead…"

"And the Creator and Tron as well," Mara added bitterly, tears streaking down her face, "And Bodhi, and Able and _Beck!"_

Zed pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed before looking up at the walls.

"Mara," he started, "We're here,"

Mara's blue gaze looked up at the scarred, partially derezzed walls where Beck and the Enforcer, Rinzler, had fought.

The battle was rebuilt in front of her very eyes. Beck diving to the side as Rinzler's twin Disks slashed where he had been, Beck slashing back, shattering the Black Guard Disk that Rinzler had, Beck falling, being stabbed, derezzing…

Mara put her head in her hands, silent sobs wracking her body while Zed put an arm around her, tears slipping down his own face.

"Is this where he died?" a low voice rasped from their right.

Zed immediately whipped out his Disk, putting Mara behind him. The newcomer, a Program dressed in straight black except for a few white spots, raised his hands in surrender.

"I am not going to harm you," he reassured the two, "I just want to know…is this where the one called the Renegade died?"

"Yes," Mara whispered, "Beck died here,"

The newcomer gave a sad sigh and pulled out a white Disk.

Zed tensed but then relaxed as the Program laid the Disk on the wall of the alley.

"Goodbye, my friend," the newcomer whispered softly before getting up and moving off.

Zed cautiously made his way towards the Disk and picked it up, turning the memory files on.

_"You can dress up like Tron all you want…but he's still dead,"_ _a gravelly, growling voice said._

_"That's what they tell us," came Beck's voice, cool and collected._

"Mara…" Zed whispered, "His Disk…"

_"Why do you want Programs to think he's alive?"_

_"Maybe he is, and maybe if others think so too, they'll be braver. Think for themselves some more, not sit still for CLU's rule!"_

_"Do you really think if they believe Tron is alive, it will inspire a revolution?"_

_"I know it will," Beck replied, a smile in his voice as he got up, grabbing his Disk and rushing at his captor, "We won't be intimidated! I don't care how strong and powerful your forces are!"_

_"You should," the captor growled, flipping Beck over, "Your actions have consequences,"_

_"So does inaction!" Beck snapped, charging forwards again, "More slavery! More friends of mine! GONE!"_

_The captor grabbed Beck, putting his elbow against his throat._

_"And nothing I say will stop you?"_

_"I won't stop fighting!" Beck yelled before getting knocked flat, he shook his head, grabbing his Disk…right as the captor's placed itself next to Beck's neck._

_"Even if it means you'll be derezzed right now?" the captor asked with a soft voice._

_"If it means others will take up my cause…" Beck growled, putting his own Disk to his captor's neck, "so be it! Step aside, let me out!"_

_"No,"_

_"Then this is the end, of both of us,"_

_"You won't hurt me,"_ _the captor said._

Mara frowned, why wouldn't he?

_"What makes you so sure?" Beck growled._

_"Because you were right about one thing," the captor said…right as his helmet retracted, revealing steel-blue eyes as his armor pixelated, becoming pure white…_

_And the familiar 'T' insignia formed on the chest._

_"I'm not dead," _Tron_ said._

Zed and Mara shared a look as they watched Beck being trained by the Protector, becoming the Renegade. More and more memories played, some good, some bad…until they got to where Tron went missing and Beck was fighting for his life against Rinzler…which he ultimately lost.

"So Rinzler was Tron…but repurposed," Zed murmured, "That's why none of us could beat him…why he matched Beck move for move,"

"But it doesn't make sense," Mara frowned, "Why did that Program have Beck's Disk? It wasn't one of CLU's henchprograms…then…"

She stopped as more memories played, these ones extremely staticky and corrupted.

_"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_

_"You are Rinzler, you are my Enforcer,"_

_"NO!"_

_A flash of white down an alley, no one was there._

**_"What have you done? What have you become?"_**

"That's _Beck's_ voice!" Mara gasped.

**_"This isn't you, you're better than this!"_**

_Programs screaming as twin Disks slashed down, begging for mercy and receiving none. _

**_"Tron stop this!"_**

_A blond, icy eyed Program laying on the arena floor, red liquid dripping from his wound "User…"_

**_"You will _****not****_ hurt him, the son of your, our, Creator,"_**

_He put up his Disks…CLU would want to see this._

_Capturing a Diskless ISO, getting knocked flat by said ISO and the User, flying after them beside CLU and arching over the tra…Flynn? Is that you?_

**_"Fight him Tron! Don't let him win!"_**

_"FLYNN! GO!"_

**_"C'mon, fight it…"_**

_Pulling up, error messages flashing brightly across the HUD before leveling out…_

_"I fight for the Users,"_

**_"YES! YES!"_**

_CLU screaming as he was rammed into, both jets derezzing. CLU hitting and scratching to get the baton…crashing into the ocean, resurfacing only to see a massive explosion._

_"NO! No…Flynn…why? Oh Users! WHY!?"_

_Hands reached up to cover the watcher's face._

_"Too little, too late, I failed. Alan-One, Beck, Flynn, I failed,"_

_Zed and Mara appeared in the hologram._

_"Is this where he died?"_

_Zed immediately whipped out his Disk, putting Mara behind him._

_"I am not going to harm you. I just want to know…is this where the one called the Renegade died?"_

_"Yes," Mara whispered, "Beck died here,"_

_A saddened sigh and the hologram jostled as the jet-black garbed Program laid the Disk on the ground._

_"Goodbye, my friend,"_

"Mara?" Zed asked.

"CLU never had Beck's Disk, Rinzler had it," she whispered, "Zed…we just met Tron,"

It was unknown if Programs went to a place after they derezzed, Flynn didn't know…no one knew. But for him…he didn't care.

He watched as his friends mourned him, watched as one of them drowned in insanity, he tried to help him…but he was always warded off.

Now, he watched as said friend knelt on a rooftop, watching two more of his friends watched memories of a life gone past.

"Beck…I'm so sorry," the old Monitor whispered, "This was all my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you into this…"

The ghost laid a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"I would have done it regardless," he said with a soft smile.

"You coming, kiddo?" a second ghost asked.

"Just a minute," he answered.

He knelt down until his mouth was barely inches away from his old friend's ear.

"Goodbye, Tron, keep them safe for me, please,"

Tron's head snapped up…almost as if he had heard him.

"Beck?" he asked.

The younger Program gave a soft smile and squeezed Tron's shoulder before standing up and walking towards the ghosts of Kevin Flynn, the Siren Lux, and Ram.

"You did good, kid," Flynn told him, patting his shoulder, "Now…its time for us to rest,"

Beck gave a sigh of relief and walked into a pale, beautiful light.

After all these many cycles of fighting…

It was over.

**So Beck's ghost I guess you could call it was there trying to stop Rinzler and bring back Tron throughout the events of****_ Tron: Legacy_****. And now that Tron's back and there's no need to protect him...Beck can finally get some rest along with Flynn (who died from Reintegration), Lux (who died protecting Beck and Tron), and Ram (Who died on the old server but decided to stick around to watch over his two friends). CLU is well, no more, and they won't be hearing from him again. That's assured. **

**If anyone wants to give a shot as to what happens between this fic and ****_Requiem_**** I thoroughly encourage you! Just...let me know ok?**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
